


A crying kid in the snow, could be a son?

by Nilti_Luck



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Dream Smp, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I like reading fics like these so have another one, Kinda, Phil is an okay dad sometimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:08:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28930026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nilti_Luck/pseuds/Nilti_Luck
Summary: Phil isn’t much one for touchy feely comfort, but his bleeding heart makes it hard to ignore any crying children in his yard, and he’ll do what he needs to to make it right.Phil finds Ranboo after he finds the discs.
Relationships: Ranboo & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 109





	A crying kid in the snow, could be a son?

Phil was on his way home, making his way through the start of a nasty snow storm, when he saw the carnage that was the back lawn of Techno’s house. It looked like several creepers had torn the place apart. Upon inspecting further he realized that it was man made, ripping through Ranboo’s farm and spilling the water everywhere.

Phil’s concern grew from mild to severe when he heard an earsplitting shriek coming from the deepest part of the dug up mess. It sounded like a child’s mixed with the grating sound of an enderman. _Ranboo_. Scrambling down the sides of the hole as quickly as possible Phil found the hybrid curled on the floor, clutching an item to his chest. 

“Ranboo?” Phil reached the enderman hybrid, seeing what appeared to be burn marks streaming down his face. Shit, he gets burns when he cries? “You good mate?” He put a hand on his shoulder only to be met with a harsh flinch and an even louder screech. Okay, dumb question then.

Backing off a bit he waited for the boy to tire himself out a little before attempting to pull him out of whatever state he seemed to be trapped in. Once he calmed down a little Phil tried again. Phil wasn’t much the one for touchy comfort. “Hey Ranboo wha-,” only to be interrupted by another scream, this one much more human sounding.

“HOLY- fuck! Phil? How uhhh, long have you been there?” Ranboo had jumped slightly upon being startled, revealing what he’d been clutching like a lifeline. A disc? Oh dear, it wasn’t _the_ disc was it? That would maybe explain away a bit of his distress, but this amount of carnage was clearly the result of something else.

“Not long, you okay mate? You uhh kinda made a mess.” 

Ranboo’s eyes widened, as if finally realizing where he was, and began stammering “I promise I’ll fix it all I swear- please don’t kick me out please please it won’t happen again-“

“Ranboo- Ranboo we’re not gonna kick you out on a bit of property damage, lord knows previous guests have done much worse.” Phil reassured him, mind going back to the gaudiest cobblestone tower he tore down earlier that day. “Now what has you all broken up like this?”

At this Ranboos eyes filled with tears again. Shit, wrong thing to ask. “The disc- I have the disc.” Ranboo was full on sobbing again. Which was clearly hurting the hybrid even further. “There’s so- so many bad things I’ve done but I just can’t remember, and the voice- Dream’s voice tells me I need to remember, but I can’t and I blew up the community house and I don’t know how I have the disc, I don’t know I can’t remember!” Ranboo was shaking even harder now.

Voices? What had Dream done to this child?clearly something bad enough for Phil to find him in a crater crying his eyes out. Worrying for the child’s saftey, Phil scooped him up, carefully not to jostle the disc that was held a death grip by the hybrid. Unfurling his wings he shielded them both from the snow, slowly making his way out of the hole and trekking through the snow to Techno’s house.

Once they made it inside and Phil situated himself and a crying Ranboo on the couch. Phil figured he could worry about the other things Ranboo was talking about after he calmed down. The community house wasn’t his problem, who cared if a bit of light terrorism was committed? It was commonplace on this server, really. The discs weren’t really his problem either, but Ranboo’s mention of Dream, and how much distress the man clearly brought the boy, was a source of concern. As Phil held the sobbing young enderman hybrid in his arms he had a moment of clarity.

_Dream_.

Dream keeps hurting his kids dammit. He’s not sure when this polite but forgetful enderman hybrid officially became his, but that’s something to freak out about later. This has to stop. The green man used Techno, made him a weapon to be used as he pleased, and now he’s left Ranboo a broken child. Wilbur and Tommy were hurt too, Wilbur’s fragile mental state twisted even further from Dream’s meddling, eventually leading to his ultimate downfall. Phil knows he could have done better by Tommy as well, something he regrets everyday, but that doesn’t mean that he can’t be angry for what that monster did to his son. 

And if Philza left without telling anyone why for a day, no one said anything. Some people asked questions when they stopped seeing Dream around, but most people saw it as a blessing. The people who mattered didn’t ask any questions when Phil came home late covered in someone else’s blood. They all went to sleep that night comfortable and safe, and free.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m addicted to these now lol  
> I know that Dream wasn’t actually in Ranboo’s head but he fucked Ranboo up enough that his catastrophization is given Dream’s voice. So uh that’s a thing.  
> Let Phil be an okayish dad sometimes he deserves it.  
> Ignore my errors I wrote this in an hour and did a minimal amount of proof reading.


End file.
